Suicune
Suicune (スイクーン, Suikūn) is a legendary Water-type Aurora Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Raikou and Entei, it is one of the legendary beasts that fled from the burning of the Brass Tower with Lugia and Ho-Oh. Of the three legendary beasts, Suicune is said to represent the rains that quenched the flames of the burning Brass Tower. Suicune is pursued by Eusine. Apperance :Voice actor: Masahiko Tanaka (both English and Japanese) Suicune is an elegant, slim, blue mammal-like Pokémon with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. Suicune has a purple, cape-like mane that resembles a northern aurora Aurora Borealis) or a flowing river and two white streamer-like tails. It has a long, white snout, and unlike Entei or Raikou, its teeth are blunt, as if those of an herbivore. It has a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin or slightly altered female sign, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin, and small paws. Its paws have a small white oval on their underside. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 412.3 lbs. Gender differences Suicune is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities Suicune has the power to purify dirty water and can walk across water. Northern winds always seem to blow wherever it shows up. Because Suicune is the embodiment of the north wind, it is able to learn and use almost every attack with relation to the wind such as Gust, Icy Wind, Blizzard, and even Tailwind. Suicune, like the other legendary beasts, is extremely fast. It also sports limited mental powers. As noted in Eusine, Suicune is said to be the closest of the legendary beasts to Ho-Oh. It is also said to have a link to the Unown. Behavior Suicune has shown a heroic, serious and calm nature to dangerous situations and has appeared just in time to save the main character or character of the day, as shown in Drifloon on the Wind! when it races to save Ash and Paige. In Sonic Pokémon Adventures, it was thought to be searching for a Trainer strong enough to master it, but in truth it was looking for allies in the battle against the Masked Man to save Ho-Oh. It's sometimes seen roaring off sides of cliffs. Habitat Since Suicune is a member of the legendary beasts, Suicune races around the land. Some say it searches for a pure reservoir. Many speculate that Suicune and the rest of the legendary beasts are indeed not unique species because in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Professor Oak speaks as if the Suicune in question was a specific Pokémon of that species. Diet Major appearances Suicune (M04) The first lengthy appearance of Suicune is in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In the course of the movie, it demonstrated its ability to purify water, as well as doing battle with Dark Celebi. Suicune (M13) A Shiny Suicune appeared alongside Celebi and the other members of its trio in the thirteenth Pokémon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other Suicune's first appearance is in the episode Don't Touch That 'dile when Ash, Misty, and Brock spot Suicune in the middle of a lake near New Bark Town. When it spots the group, it runs off. Its first significant appearance is in the episode For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where it appeared in Ecruteak City after one of the Crystal Bells from the Bell Tower was destroyed. Suicune also appears in Sinnoh in Drifloon on the Wind!. It was a friend to two young Nurse Joys named Marnie and Paige. Suicune saved Ash and Paige's lives. Minor appearances Suicune also has a small cameo at the opening of Destiny Deoxys, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, The Rise of Darkrai and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Pokédex entry Suicune, Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Dogs Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon